NEST Lost some of its EGG's
by Ever-After-Thy-Love
Summary: If the Allspark created more transformers while it was on earth than we know of…And the Allspark shards do the same…What happened to them? And Now N.E.S.T has to go find out!
1. Classifications

**Disclaimer: **Do I own Transformers…NO! Of course not…I do however, own any oc's I end up using in this and the officers I make up X'3**. TAKE THAT!**

**Note: **When I add more chapters to this (next weekend, like everything else) This prolog is only needed for an explanation on the categories…and so I apologize if you read this and only read rambling X'3. Also…I have no beta…PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Ever-After-OUT!]

_**The following stories are from the witnesses points of view, **_

_**Documentaries,**_

_**And the tales of soldiers who have been out hunting down these rouges or earth-born.**_

_**All information in these files is to be kept under lock and key at all times. **_

_**These are property of the Agency known as N.E.S.T. **_

_**They are not to be read by civilians or anyone under the official rankings decided upon. **_

_**Any officers caught reading is punishable and subject to all rules. **_

_**The rouge Cybertronians have been classified as E.G.G's **_

_**These, are their classifications- **_

It wasn't soon after the battle of mission city that it became apparent the Allspark had decided to leave a final burden upon our planet. When it hit the ground during the battle the blast of energy had been great, and it had affected more of the local technology that we first anticipated.

Though unlike some of the newly created Cybertronians we have classified as "Earth Born", who during the battle partook and joined in with great enthusiasm and confusion, about half of the others fled the confusion and have been being spotted running around and hiding. Most have already taken up alt-forms and can even be found in peoples homes, hiding out in rural areas and even in schools (See "No Spare Change"). This has become a hazard and so we are sending out teams to capture these "earth born".

It has also been decided writing down these accounts will help our tracking, prediction of how these earth born will act and what we can do to stop them. As well as the different types of Cybertronians that we have now categorized.

Electronic dependant- These earthborn rely on an outlet to stay alive, there spark depends on a good charge or new batteries. Most of these are small, handheld devices or kitchen devises that you plug in. Most of these can be found in your house, seeing as they will seek out an outlet to recharge themselves and feed off of the energy in your house. Most of these dislike humans, seeming to have a rage toward them.

We believe they dislike humans because they would rather be dependant on their own.

Self-energized- This type of Earthborn can survive on its own. They use the sun to power themselves. This type is either small, compact and often a mobile device, or, in some cases, larger like a quad or moped. Most are found around humans because they have an unnatural urge to follow them around.

We believe this is from some original programming that was never burned out of their processors when they became sentient. To belong to a human and serve them, because they have no resentment like the electronic dependants.

Self dependant- All of these are almost exactly like the Cybertronians that came to earth, They have a large vehicle alt-mode and can think and speak without having to catch onto the language. Though most speak Cybertronian fluently they are used to human language. They are the hardest to find because they seem to understand there presence disturbs the humans.

They also rarely make contact with humans, though most have fled to lesser populated areas they grow hungry and search for human petrol, seeing as it appears they can live and process this better than the original Cybertronians because they are created and born from earthen vehicles.

Rouges- Although most of the ones left on the planet are not as violent as a Decepticon, we still have to watch out for rouges. Earth born that have a tendency to be violent and harsh, willing to kill to escape and would rather shun all humanity.

These are our top priority, to capture, destroy (only if necessary) and reprogram the earth born.

N.E.S.T is using our newest troops, new arrivals and technology to track down these little devils. This is a list of accounts for you to read, take the information from and learn to capture the E.G.G's.

Enjoy~

**Bottom note: **HEY! Anyone! Got an earth-born they want me to use? You will get credit, Seriously…just even pick a appliance and I shall write about them next!

R-n-R


	2. Toasted

Updates!

**Chapter one: Toasters…**

[**Authors note:**

BurntOrangeSky! This one's for you! Remember when I wrote this at school? Well here is the finished version! I hope it works for you! Seeing as it is your demon toaster…..And oh how crispy that thing made things.

Anyway! This is the first chap :3 You all who r-n-r'ed I LUVED ur ideas! Even those of you with no accounts. Thank you for them also, if you have any more just tell meh!

*Does not own Tranformers but does what's left of Pipers heart and that gives me some custody over the toaster….*

**Also: **My page breaker is this OxxOxxO or XooXooX….Just so you all know :3]

Report format: Story.

Date: Well...I forgot sir...

Human interactions with the Earth Born: A family and its dogs. Retrieval Team C.

Status of the EB:...Im not sure, that's not my classification is it sir or mam?

Individual filling out this report: ...Well~ It would be me wouldn't it?

-X-X-X-

Mornings…On the weekend, oh how relaxing they could be, the way the sun would shine through the kitchen windows, casting light onto the countertops and the light crème wood floor. Shimmering and awakening the white fridge and microwave. It gave everything with a dull color a serene orange shine.

And, another plus of the weekends! If you're up early your alone...

And that was exactly what Piper was taking advantage of. The fact her brother was snoring to himself in dream-land. Her parents were off some place or still up in their room, asleep as a farm pig. Her dogs were silent and it was only her.

The silence of mornings, no computers humming or the T.V. blaring, no one daring to be up this early on a weekend to make her phone buzz with life. It was a rather relaxing calm. And her family would stay away and asleep longer if she kept it that way.

Silently creeping around in the kitchen to create some kind of food for herself was her goal! But, it was rather hard to scrounge for food that wasn't meant for a diet or to enhance the productivity of a workout. Though she was able to find small things to create more food to fill the shrunken thing she labeled as her stomach and set them up to be prepared to eat.

Aka, her breakfast would consist of!

Nutella

Peanut butter

Bananas

Honey

And finally, to put it all on! Toast.

She prided herself on such an obviously wonderful creation and the best breakfast to be on the whole planet. Never understanding the way her friends would cringe at such a sugary and fattening combination of things.

Grinning in that "hahaha I rule the world" fashion and grabbing her slices of bread to insert them into the toa-

correction…

missing toaster….

She stood there for a few seconds, staring at the place it used to be, which had been beside her fridge. No longer there of course.

She spun around and scanned the countertops till she found the once was missing toaster….Sitting like it had always been there beside her sink.

"weeeiiirrrddd~"

She sang softly, before not even giving it a second thought. Bouncing on over, or, sliding, slipping and pretending to be a ninja on over to pop the toast into the machine and set it to heat level 4. Just the right Number!

4 is such a wonderful number isn't it? But that's off track...

There was the silence before the toast began to crackle with the heat being added to it. The clicking of her small dogs nails against the floor as he waved in and out of her feet in a figure eight just now registering. Hoping maybe a small glop of honey would drip from the spoon and be presented for him on the floor.

Piper, continued to ignore him and watch the teleporting toaster. For that was the only logical explanation for this all. Sit there on the counter like it hadn't moved. Mock her intelligence when she already knew its deepest secret!

There was probably a more logical explanation…Like her parents moving it there so if one-day it decided to randomly combust they could spray it down with the sinks hose like faucet.

Or it was moved there because the outlet was closer and the cord wasn't exposed to food being prepared on the counter next to the fridge.

Yes, those where better explanations…Were they the first the accepted as the truth? Nope!

She watched the mechanism as it slowly ticked down on the time it was cooking her heavily anticipated toast.

Before she had to bite her tongue and leap back as actual flaming pieces of charred bread flew out of the top of the machine, one flying right at her the other plopping into the sink and fizzling out of existence because of the water in the bottom of the basin.

The other, still in-mid-air toast was coming right at her. And having your face burnt off did NOT seem like a pleasant experience! Especially if it was by flaming toast. I mean, how…un-awesome….?

She turned and skated her way across the kitchen and out of harm's way, socks providing a fast getaway means. Spinning back around when she heard the bread hit the floor and begin to burn the shine off of the wooden platform.

"Holy cows…"

She inched forward to examine the oddly combustible toast and then sprinted around the now flaming place in the middle of her kitchen, avoiding the countertop island, grabbing her hose of a faucet and spraying the spot as much as possible to douse the fire.

It still left a nasty black scar upon the floor she didn't want to have to explain later.

"Uhg….Evil bread! Out to get me!"

She growled softly and glanced back and forth before giving the spot one final squirt and letting the hose retract to its natural state. Brushing her hands against themselves to clear them of water before using her pants as a towel and looking at the toaster with disgust.

The one truly responsible for the crimes against toast, her floor and herself.

"Whyy~ what did I ever do to you?"

She wailed softly, and got no answer in return. She glanced back at the black spot again.

"My perfect plan for food is ruined!"

Ahh well, her optimistic side yet again took over and she decided to try and make toast once again! I mean...it had to be a once in a life time accident...right?

XooXooX

N.E.S.T-

It was rare to get a day of rest here. And even rarer to see everyone lounging, watching T.V, talking to family or leaving to go play in the ocean outside.

The lazy air had come and settled itself over the entire base of Diego Garcia.

Affecting all in its breathing range, and even affecting those who didn't breath. Leaving a trail of sleepy attitudes, glazed smiles and adding to the edge some had that something bad would come and interrupt this ever so rare peace they were experiencing.

But, no one was actually vocalizing complaint or suspicion. Everyone snatched at the change like this. To simply….simply…relax.

So, that of course was what was happening. A group of men had gathered to watch some recordings of their favorite sports, others were on vid-screens with girlfriends or boyfriends or family, a good group had gone out and had made a camp by the ocean and was having a grand time.

Still, this left those who had their post to handle. Aka….very, very, VERY boring monitor duty. Or call sifting, which consisted of waiting around for someone to have called the police about a robot attacking nearby. Because it would be forwarded straight to NEST. Or even cleaning for the delinquent officers who dared question their superiors or even the Autobots themselves!

None of these people were enjoying the cooped up way they were kept on such a nice day.

Misha was one of them.

Because here she sat, spinning in circles in her rolling chair at one of the many desks the call sifters waited at, just hoping her shift would end or something would happen so she could go out and do something! Soon~ Or she was just about convinced her brain might shrivel up at lack of stimulation and cause her to keel over and die in this chair, in a non-air-conditioned room with lots and lots of computers humming and just adding to the heat.

She reached absentmindedly for her lemonade. The outside of the plastic cup having started to bleed because of the melted ice.

This was not a day to be trapped inside with nothing to do.

Her tanned hand clasped the cup and she swirled the contents, small floating bits of what used to be large chunks of ice staring back at her.

She just downed the last of it without a second thought at the fact it was watery and then tossed the cup in the general direction of the waist bin. The thunk and small clatter informed her she had missed.

It didn't honestly matter, until she had to clean it up later. But~~~ When was that! She didn't know! Because she didn't know when this shift was over, and she honestly could care less with the level of boredom overcoming her.

Spinning, spinning back and forth in her chair, spiiinnniiinnngg~ .

Ignoring the world as she did so!

And even the giant thumps of feet she could hear from some far off distance wasn't reaaaaalllyyy registering.

Or the presence of her superiors just glancing at how much she was attentive to her job. Oh joy~

"Misha…"

The spinning came to a literal screeching halt. Infact, at such speeds her whole body lurched to the left side and she tipped the chair and fell flat on her face, chair still on her back somewhat and she groaned softly and shoved it off before glancing up at her current commanding officer.

"That's an effective use of your time isn't it?"

"uhhhhhhh…."

Her focus was less on the one who was speaking to her and more of the robot standing behind her, he looked like he would eat her if she did anything, and it slightly scared her. It was hard to put her eyes back to where they belonged, which was on her superior.

"Exactly, Misha please, if you intend to keep your job here, I would pay attention instead of spinning. No matter if the others have this shift off. Yours is almost up and you wouldn't want me extending it now would you?"

Misha sighed softly, righted her chair and looked back to her superior.

"Sorry miss….I guess I was just bored…"

"Please, no 'miss' stuff when this isn't real business, and that's understandable, just stay attentive to your job and wait for a call if anything comes in. We don't need another cell phone incident."

The small grin replaced itself on the younger officers face at that mission gone wrong. Before it was whipped at a glance from the Cybertronian catching her eye.

"Yes mi- I mean Lena."

"Never mind it…."

The short burnet said, waving a hand in the air and turning to leave, the robot following obediently at her heels like he was a dog or some other loyal 'till death do we part' creature

She nodded and pushed the chair back into its place and put on her work face.

About as soon as the robot left the room however, the work face was gone.

A small groan escaped her as she flopped over her table and stared at the phone. Was it weird to her someone younger than herself was in charge of her…YES!

Did it make complete sense…duh? That answer was yes to...

But that was a different matter. The current was that she was obviously less mature.

Her maturity level had however not seemed to matter when it came to her engineering skills. She could take ANYTHING apart, and then put it back together only better...in human standards that is. She still had to impress the autobots with this and maybe get a job upgrade!

The loud sigh escaped her as she imagined herself finally the leader of her own squad...with an autobot partner! That would be heaven!

Then, as if in some not bored and still attentive part of her brain flicked itself back into gear, A faint noise alerted her to the fact a very annoying bell was ringing. And then as quickly as she could she snatched up the phone and answered.

OxxOxxO

Piper hissed softly, broom handle still in hand and an almost deranged look upon her face. Brow scrunched together and her fingers curled tightly so her knuckles where white against the tanned skin and broom handle.

Her hair had almost fallen out of its braids and small portions of her shirt had little burn holes in it.

Her blue eyes trained on the machine as she used the broom handle to push the new, pristine toast into the toaster and then pushed the button down, shooting a silent arrow prayer that maybe it would WORK this time.

"Come on~ come on don't ignite!"

She was beginning to believe her toast was combustible and it wasn't the toasters fault. Or it was the toasters fault and it was demon possessed or strictly evil beyond belief!

Another small whirring noise and she let out a yelp and used the broom itself to deflect yet another piece of flaming toast.

It came shooting out of the top and flew right at her, burning another small black patch on her ceiling and adding more singed ends to the brooms tail.

She hissed and gave up, glaring at the toaster and gripping the broom even tighter.

This…needed to end…right now!

Because what person in their right mind kept on trying to get the toaster to work after it had burned a whole loaf! And what kind of toaster BURNS the whole loaf?

She twitched, eyes scanning the extinguished toast littering the floor and those placed burned to a horrible black. Her parents would react badly to this she knew. But, She could no longer take it.

She inched forward and poked the toaster with the broom before smacking it down the middle with the handle.

What exactly happened next surprised her, terrified her and caused her to squeal so loud she was sure her parents where now awake and it sent her skittering across the kitchen to hide behind the island in the middle of the space made for cooking.

Because, the toaster itself had stood up!

Not, exactly stood, but it seemed to have split down the middle right where she had hit it and then it had had eyes and arms and it looked so mad!

She peeked over the edge and saw that it was indeed no longer her toaster, but….this odd little metal man!

She would have considered it cute and probably asked to keep it if the thing hadn't leapt from the counter to the floor and ran right at her, around the island and it looked like it wanted to eat her legs with the many rows of sharp teeth it had exposed.

Its mouth was wide and open when she decided it was time to flee, beating the thing back with the broom end and screaming.

It wasn't too soon after her father and mother came racing down the stares to witness there daughter being chased by a raging little robot.

Most would have found this comical if the little being didn't have the ability to spit fire from its mouth and was obviously not supposed to be here.

OxxOxxO

N.E.S.T-

"Hello, miss... please, can you speak slower?…no...No...No I can't understand you!"

Misha rubbed her temple and sat back up, it sounded legit and like something was happening but…this person was so Spastic! She put the phone on speaker and listened to the young girl ramble. Most others who were stuck in the same torture chamber as herself lifting their heads to listen and see if it was a needed alert.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT GET THIS! I hit my toaster with a broom and now it's attacking my dad and he shot it with his gun but that didn't really do anything it just made the thing madder and I think its evil cause it kept burning my toast and you gotta come get this thing! EHHKK! DAD? IT CAN SPIT FIRE! THIS ISNT NATURAL!"

Misha blinked...her train of urgent thought crashing for a second with a question.

"was that all on one breath?"

"WHAT DOES THAT MATTER?"

The girl bellowed back.

And The train of thought has now been placed back on its tracks! Misha picked back up the phone and tried to get the girl to calm down for just a second...

"It doesn't, sorry, im sending over someone right now to fix the problem, what was your address again.

Thank you,

Now, please exit the room with the robot metal man thing and hide,

Yes,

We will take care of the problem,

Yes…im sorry for your toast.

No, ok good hide now!"

And she quickly hung up and smacked the big red button on the side of the phone she had always so desperately wanted to push.

x_O_O_x

The couch barricade...Her new current place and safe haven. It was were she sat, clutching what was left of the broom handle and panting, just waiting for the toaster to dare come near her again and get another eyeful of broom.

She could hear its soft, clicking noise and how it slinked around and chattered to itself or how it was burping up crumbs and small bits of ash, She peeked over the edge of her hiding place and then jumped back down in a paic when she heard a loud bang.

It took longer than the men in odd outfits told her it would take to get to her house she was sure of it! Running and hiding in the living room, only to be chased down by a fire breathing little monster that had only just recently been her every day average toaster was insane!

Then, 'They' had burst through the door, blown past her two large dogs and then told her father to stand back.

There wasn't even that much pity left in Piper when she watched a young woman zip on into her house and skid into the kitchen. Odd gun like thing pointed and charged at the ready to blow the small beasties head off.

Except, then of course one of the older, obviously in charge men held his hand up and everything went from the yelling orders, preparation to remove the menace, dogs barking, father and mother yelling things to each other about where the *insert words of unpleasant nature here* evil robot came from. To absolute silence.

Except for the soft clicks and growls from the demon toaster.

Misha herself had tensed the minuet she saw all the scorch marks and the singed fur on one of the dogs, let alone all the claw marks, rips in furniture and her envisionment of all the paper work someone (she prayed not herself) was going to have.

Her weapon searched for the small earth born. Most in her platoon having already, speedily classified it as an ED.

Electronic dependant.

The rudest of 'em, evidence proving the already classified point when one simply looked around the room to see the damage. Someone had obviously enraged the little guy, and was going to be doing some home renovation for it!

Unfortunately, her captain didn't seem to be to 'in the game' what with being ripped from his relaxing station of sun bathing on the beach like a good soldier. She would save the jealousy antics for later...he was going to have the most paper work of all! Except, she soon realized, he might not be around to fill it all out with the fact the small EB had suddenly jumped at him and attached itself to his chest.

She thanked her stars it was armored or he might have had his ribcage ripped from his body!

What she decided to do next was either going to get her fired or promoted, and just as she aimed the gun at the flailing man and spitting mechanical monster, she had to lower it as the girl who must have called this in came leaping out from behind the couch and smashed the remains of a broom handle down upon the little robots helm.

It would have been comical if it hadn't just saved her commander from becoming a human crispy chicken.

The small robot's left optic twitched and flickered before its claws relinquished their hold and it fell to the floor in a small steaming pile. Either the EB had run out of Juice...or that girl had one heck of swing.

Piper herself was panting and glaring at the clump on the floor with high distaste and the temptation to hit it a few times over with the wooden stump she had left of a handle. Her eyes were wide and she just glanced up at the man her devil appliance had attacked and then back down at it.

"...Kill...it..."

She hissed out. Taking a step away and then halting next to Misha, or...more so scooting behind her and praying someone would shoot its head off for her to witness.

Misha on the other hand was trying NOT to giggle, the look on the Cap's face! And how fiery the teen had been! She could have a future as a N.E.S.T operative! IN...a good few years when she herself was the commander of her own sector of course...

OxxOxxO

Mission report?

"Success, the EB has been contained and put under 'testing'"

The reporting room was something most didn't get to venture into...It was for the leaders and those who needed a 'talking to' or a debrief on how to live a normal life after either quitting or being fired...if you were so given that grace...

The officer sitting down in the room in question did not show their face, keeping it lowered and shadow cast down by the position of the light and obscuring the cameras eye view.

The questions of the mission were read off, monotone voice reading them allowed and waiting for the answers to continue. It was procedure...

To bad this wasn't exactly the humans strong point...

What is the tests being preformed on the EB?

"Well..."

The voice snorted, scoffing in something like dislike...

"That's not my job to know is it...Sir?"


End file.
